


A symphony in the making

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You travel to the undertale universe with your bestfriend Jason. Well it's more on the lines of, sans trying to get his dad out the void after many failed attempts, but gets you and jason instead. And to make matters worse a lot of skeletons are competing for your affections, and did I mention you can't go home but it's ok! You got a bunch of new friends to keep you company until then, and maybe something more?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Reader is my own O/C, that I thought of when I was reading fanfics. Here's some things to know about her(srry boys) in this fic.

She comes from another universe (like most of the skele boys). She is immortal but can still get hurt badly if in a fight.

A good cook and loves singing, art, wildlife and flowers. A smol bean and can get attached to people rather quickly.

Has a bestfriend named Jason, also my (O/C) most about him is like a tsundere that will fight anyone that hurts you and has a very short fuse but calms down quickly when your around. Jason is very protective of you since you two met, has purple hair, dark purple eyes and tall as hell, . Oh! And he is also a skeleton and so is the O/C[or reader].

The readers name is Mew, you have heterochrombia eyes that change different colors when you blink[like ink without the shapes], but stay a (F/C) when you activate your magic. You are usually cheerful and try to have the most fun in any situation(even if it could be dangerous). You are very close to Jason and will be very protective of your loved ones when they're injured or in harm's way, especially Jason. Your curvy(af) , people usually give you perverted looks at times. You also like puns and love to use them against Jason.You never leave any where without your scarf that you had since you were small. It's long, light pink that's tied into a bow around your next. You like making your magic give you a pair of cat ears and tail, which gives you the nickname: kitty and kitten from many.(shuddup, I love nekos). Your hair is also magic and long, down to your back and that glows a light opal. 

You also like fighting. So does Jason, he has sharp bone attacks, blue magic like sans, and his own special axe that only he attacks with. He also has gaster blasters that are like sans' but are much bigger and has a deep dark lilac eyelight on the left eye socket.

You can summon bone attacks. For a special weapon, you actually have one that changes in shape. So it could be as small as shotgun and knife, or even a scythe. You disguised it as accessories on your person like a choker or a simple ribbon. Like sans, you can teleport. Finally you have a great amount of healing magic on hand, than you use mostly on others exception yourself.

I'm also adding a kinda love rival for the skeles, Mettaton, in this story Metta will be a male. May not even like you in that way, just to piss off the skeletons.

Spoiler alert Jason isnt a love interest, unless you guys ask for him to be, but he will be a cockblock to the other skeletons from time to time.

Skeletons in this fic will be...

1\. Undertale 

2\. Underswap

3\. Underfell

4\. Swapfell

5\. Underlust(srry but I think lust is adorable, pervy but adorable, and pink[papyrus] is to awsome to pass up on.)

6\. Horrortale(them babes need love and affection)

7\. Ink(loves me some skittles!)

8\. Error( I love him, you have to see the fanfics where he is forced as the villain; I'm crying every time 😭😭)

9\. Dream(the stars sanses need to be together! Plus he a cinnamon roll)

10\. Nightmare( hentai tentacle sempai)

11\. Fresh sans(I LOVE HIM!! he is both hilarious and cute!! and Psycho too. You can't tell me you never laughed at error and Fresh interactions at least once)

12\. Dust sans(.....he's Psycho, but cute)

That sound be it Unless peps ask me to add their fav skele that in the fandom that I know or at least heard of.

Ok so that should be it. If theres anything else I'm missing I'll edit it in there later and just so ya know this will be pretty cliche, and I suck at this fanfic writing thing, since this will be my first time doing it, and I own non of this! Except my O/Cs. Oh! And plz tell meh if there is any spelling mistakes, there prob will be, thx.

please enjoy!


	2. We're Glowing in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Mew meet the skeletons.

xxx{Sans' POV}xxx Sans ran his boney fingers over his face. Two edgy pairs of skeletons that look closely related to him and his bro, Nightmare version of himself, and then a version of him and Paps if they were swapped. And there's more too! A version of him with black bones, blue tears, red and yellow eyes, with 'ERROR' signs around his body. And, finally, one with mismatched eyes, a big ass paintbrush, and what looks to be ink on his cheekbone.

He wasn't gonna mention the version giving him the bedroom eyes, looks like a damn stripper...

But good thing in this mess is he found his dad in the void! And his dad's apparent lookalikes...

"Fuc-"

"SANS!" About 14 pairs of eyes shoot to the only door to the basement, aka lab, from the sound and loud footsteps. "SANS, ARE YOU DOWN THER-" Papyrus looks around the room before closing the door.

The swapped looking version of his brother snorted before the door opened again, with papyrus coming in, giving a sigh.

"SANS, WHILE I AM HAPPY YOU AREN'T BEING A LAZY-BONES [AS USUAL], CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THERE ARE A BUNCH OF OURSELVES, AND OUR FATHER, IN OUR BASEMENT?"

Sans felt sweat slightly. "H-hey, bro-" But before he could finish, Sans was interrupted by a crack like a gunshot was heard. A giant male skeleton, both confused and angried when he spotted the other skeletons, keeping a warm close to his side, like he was hiding something, shows up onto the floor that wasn't occupied.

"AND, WHY IS THERE A ANOTHER SKELETON?"

After that the room went full bat-crazy. ☆☆{ POV CHANGE}☆☆

You were starting to wake up after what felt like centuries. Your head felt like spinning . You were laying in familiar big boney arms. It was somehow comfortable, and you would've gone back to sleep but you could feel something wasn't right. Ugh, this was really upsetting your headache right now.

You- 'Uggghh, someone please make the room stop spinning >~<'

Slowly that buzzing sound stopped and you could hear more annoying voices around you that seem to be arguing. 'Oh sweet sugar, why me😓'

"WE SHOULD KILL THAT SKELETON NOW-"

"-bud, we dont do that on the surface-"

"WOWIE, PAPY! WE'RE ON THE SURFACE?!-" 'What the?..'

"If you even come near me, I will end all you fuckers!" Ok that voice sounds familiar.

"HEY NOW! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THREATS OF ENDING ANYONES LIFE"

" well hate yo brake it to ya, creampuff, but this guy's really asking for it"

"Oh?! Is that so shit-face?! Well bring it bit-"

You manage to snap open your eyes, only to shut them again cus of the lightbulbs above you, which does not help your headache at all. A whimper of pain escapes your lips as your face scrunched up in discomfort. You roll over onto your right side in facing the skeletons, rubbing your eye lights.

After that you look up and see your bestie Jason. Jason not looking directly at you but you can tell he's more relaxed than before, noticing you woken.

However you wanted to know what he was staring at, so you glance over to see a fucking mob of skeletons in front of you. Staring at you in just as much shock as you were. Oooh dear this isn't good at all.

They all just stare at you, and you stare back while Jason pulls you in more closely to his chest, givingout a slight growl at the skeletons mob, snapping many out of their states, a few giving glares back to your friend. That he gladly returned.

San-Classic, normal Sans- says, "well, heh, this is quite the, ah, skeletal crew to wake up to huh?"

You look directly at sans, wide eyed, smiling. "That was pretty humerus, hehe." The tensed air starts to disappear. Puns are working!

And you turned fully infront of the punning skeleton, while you can faintly hear Jason grunt in pain from the puns. Slowly taking a liking to this fellow pun lover, you snicker at your friends misfortune, "No fibula?" He responds, grinning.

"Stars yes!, you really know how to tickle a funny bone huh?" You giggle quietly. "No bones about it." US!papyrus says. 

"FEMALE SKELETON! STOP WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNNING!"

"PAPY! STOP CORRUPTING THE FEMALE SKELETON!"

"MEW! I swear to fuck! Stop right now!"

"Sorry Jason...." "mew.." " I didnt mean.." "Mew, don't you dare.." "to get under your skin!" 

Half of the skeletons screeched in despair and/or rage, the others are laughing. You smile and jump out of Jason's arms, who seems to be pouting angrily, making you laugh even more.

The other skeletons look at you in awe. You look so cute. And your so small, you hardly even reach any of the skeletons chest.

"Jeez Louis ppls you act as if you never seen a girl laugh before"

That seems to snap them out of it and a cold feeling makes you quickly stand up and dodge to the left. Good thing you did, since a red outlined bone is now sticking to where you once sat. To most would probably be either mad, scared, or frozen in fear over the fact they almost died and were technically threatened.

Well not you. You go over to the red bone pick it up and, with no shame at all, sniff it. Now the skeletons are giving you a both shocked and 'wtf' face, until Jason growls angrily at the skeletons, 

"who the fuck threw that! You FUCKING BAS-"

" Would you calm down Jason, deep breaths, deep breaths" You say patting him on the back gently, until you know he was calm enough. You then turn to the skeletons once more and smile happily.

"I'm keeping this bone by the way!"

"ER, HUMAN? ARE YOU OK?" The blueberry says looking both confused and worried, and possibly some awe. You smile brightly again making him blush a bit.

"Yup! Never better! Wait, are we on the surface?"

"Uhh yea?" Sans says still questioning what's happening. You slightly squeal in joy and grab Jason's hand, quickly running to the entrance/exit of the basement, until your both are forcibly stopped by blue magic, slowly turn around to be faced by a clearly stressed out sans.

You're confused and wiggle around, while Jason both narrows his eye sockets, and tries to reach for you, not breaking eye contact between him and Sans.

"Hold on kid, we still need to talk-"

"Hey do you smell something burning?" Papyrus gasps horrified and runs out of the basement to what you presume the kitchen if not for the loud, 'MY SPAGHETTI!' you hear afterwards, tiling your head slightly.

"Well what ya wanna talk bout mista 'grab a skull' " you say teasing a bit until you see the look in his face, he must be as tired as you feel but you can sleep later. 

"First off, who exactly are you?" You blink once, then again. 

"Well I'm Mew! And this is my BSTF, best skeletonal tsundere forever, Jason-"

" Don't introduce yourself to the enemy! And let us go!" Jason yelled, but was promptly ignored.

"Ok, next, you two have any LV?" The orange hoodie skeleton said. You tilt your head cutely, making many blush, then state.

"LV? Hmm, how a bout you just |CHECK| me, I dont mind or care. Jason like I said before, its okie and it's a simple |CHECK|."

"B-but!...Fine! You better hurry up and let us go afterwards!"

"Eh, a-are you sure kiddo?" Sans says hesitantly towards you, but giving a eyeroll at skeleton with anger issues. "Yup!" Sans sighs after a minute and finally |CHECK|you first.

Sans **|CHECKS|** YOU **[Mew]** **LV:1 Hp: 1 EXP:4**

***Y****our Soulmate; protect at all costs**.*

Sans was shocked, the others who also checked you were too. Sans, who was still holding you in his magic, releases you out of his shock and Jason grabs you and makes a dash out of there before they could question you any further.

Sans snaps out of it and turns around.

"you guys seen that too right?" They nodded, while the others were confused.

"PAPY WHATS WRONG WITH MISS MEW?" US!sans questions his brother, US!papyrus, who looks both confused and in disbelief.

"Well bro it's-"

"WHAT IS IT?!-" UF!papyrus demands 

".......S-she, she's our soulmate, and she has only 1 Hp."


	3. Smol author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note!!!♡▪︎♡☆♡☆♡♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡♡☆♡☆♡♡◇♤◇♡♤◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♤◇♤◇♤◇♤◇♤◇♤◇♤◇♤◇♤◇♤◇♤♧♤◇♤◇♤◇♤◇

Hey there guys! I want to say thank you for not only the helpful comments and to say that the next time I'll be able to update on a chapter maybe around the end of November,

since I have a big exam that's either gonna make, or break me, STARS! I hate highschool so damn much!

Anywho! While I study my ass off, I'll also be editing the chapters the best I can on my phone.

Once again, thank you for all the kudos, comments, etc.


End file.
